


Friendships

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Jake and Jim [2]
Category: spiritual - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Spiritual, changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Jim notices that his friend Jake has changed recently. Jake took a challenge from a classmate on attending a church's small group. How would it work out? What sort of change is that? Would he change with Jake? Find out Scripture taken from Galatians 1:6 with NLT.
Relationships: Jim - Relationship, jake - Relationship
Series: Jake and Jim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543819





	1. Chapter 1

Jake was finishing dressing his shirt. He was going out to church. It’s been going on for a while. Jim somehow started to notice a change in his best and only friend, and that’s fine with both of them. Jake heard his phone ring before he was going to comb his hair. He needed to go shopping for a Bible. Maybe Jim could go along and they could decide together.

“Hi, Jim. How is your day so far?” Jake greeted his friend.

“So, far, so good. How about yours?”

“Great. What are you doing?” asked Jake.

“Nothing. Just starting to get bored,” Jim answered.

Jake had an idea and shared it.

“Jim, I have an idea.”

“It better be good,” Jim said.

“It is. Since you’re bored, why not go to church with me?”

“What time are you leaving?”

“About five minutes. I can pick you up.”

“All right. I shall get dressed if I’m going with my best friend.”

“That might be a good idea. Since we live in Northern Colorado, we have a lot to do. See you in a few minutes, Jim.”

“All right, Jake.”

Ed of conversation.

Jake remembered his friend’s birthday was on Thanksgiving while his was on Christmas. He’d also be sure to give Jim a birthday gift. Maybe something to do with baseball. They enjoy going to the games. Jim only lived a block away from him, so it didn’t take Jake long to pick up Jim.

Jim was at the door when Jake drove up. This was Jim’s very first time going to church. Maybe both of them could change together.

Jim got into the passenger seat, and asked, “What church are we going to?”

“It’s quite a church, Jim. You might like it. The name of it is Crossroads.”

“Cool. I’m ready to check it out. What did the church talk about?”

“Oh, I forgot what we talked about. It’s not a series or anything. The minister’s name is Tim Mason.”

“Cool name. Have you met him yet? You’ve only been going to church for a month now, so you must’ve meet a lot of people.”

“Kinda. I joined a small group. We’re talking about the book of Jeremiah.”

“What gave you that crazy idea to join a small group?” asked Jim.

“I don’t know. Maybe you could come and check it out too.”

“I don’t think so. Not interested. What gave you the idea of going to church?”

“Just something different. I wanted a change.”

“Of course it is. We’re not religious people, Jake. You don’t need to change that.”

“I know.”

They talked about religion the entire ride to church.

“Before I forget, Jim, I need to get a Bible. Maybe you could go shopping with me this week.”

“Let me think about it, Jake. I’ll get back to you on that.”

“All right. We’re here,” Jake announced.

They both got out of Jake’s truck. Both friends are freshmen in high school. Neither of them can wait to be sophomores. Jake had a crazy idea one time, which Jim fell for, so he went along for the ride.

“Where do you normally sit, Jake?”

“In the middle,” he answered.

“How did you find out about it?”

“From our classmate in English. He has been going here for about a while. Maybe he’s here today.”

“Which classmate is that?”

“Do you know Matt Saunders? He’s the one who told me. So here I am.”

“Nice. Show me where you sit.”

So Jake did exactly that.

“Right here.”

“Nice,” Jim repeated.

“I know. Now I have my best friend with me.”

“Jake!”

They both turned and saw Matt Saunders.

“Hey, Matt. How are you today?” he asked.

“Just great. Hi, Jim.”

“Hi, Matt.”

Jake and Jim both knew Matt, but weren’t really friends with him. Maybe that could change, just like Jake told him earlier.

“What do you think of that small group, Jake? Think you’ll keep going?”

“I don’t know, Matt. It’s new to me.”

“Of course it is. I heard we’re talking about friendship connections.”

“Cool topic,” Jim told Matt.

“I think so too, Jim. What made you come to church today?”

“Jake mentioned it this morning.”

“Good job, Jake.”

“Just a question, Matt,” Jake said.

“What’s that?”

“How much longer is this small group thing lasting?”

“I’m not sure, exactly. Did you find a Bible yet?”

Jake shook his head.

“No. I was thinking of Jim coming along so we can decide together. Jim, what do you think of getting two Bibles? One for each of us.”

“Fine with me,” Jim said.

“Good, guys. I’d better sit down. Music’s going to start.”

Jake made sure he wrote a check to the church. He noticed Jim didn’t do that. The music started as Jake and Jim continued to stand. They sang a few songs and it was time to sit down.

During the sermon, Jake noticed Jim was getting bored and fell asleep. ‘That’s rude. I’ll talk to him on the way home.’ Jake saw that Matt was right about friendship connection. He liked the message. Would going to small group with Matt let him have a friendship like he has with Jim? Just wait and see, Jake told himself.

After the service, Jake and Jim got to the truck.

“I want to talk with you about something, Jim.”

“About what?”

“I noticed you did something rude.”

“What did I do wrong?”

“Falling asleep, that’s what.”

“Sorry.”

“I accept your apology, Jim.”

“Thank you. Remember my birthday’s coming up.”

“How could I forget your birthday, Jim? We’ve been friends forever and you know I will never do that.”

“I was mentioning it because Mom is taking me to California.”

“You’ll be missing school.”

“I will, but I’ll be back in time for Thanksgivign.”

“What are you doing in California?”

“Disneyland.”

“How fun.”

“I know. Sorry you can’t come.”

“That’s okay, Jim. I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and Jim saw their classmate the next day.

“Hi, guys. How are you today?” Matt asked.

“Good. Matt, there’s something I want to say,” Jim said.

“What’s that?” Matt asked.

“Matt, I’m sorry to be rude, but I have something to say about that church of yours.”

“I’m listening.”

“Jake and I had a little conversation about the service.”

“And?”

Matt hoped that would be a compliment.

“Go ahead, Jim. Tell him.”

“Well, Matt, I wanted you to know I fell asleep during that sermon.”

“Say that again, Jim.”

So Jim repeated what he’d just said a second ago.

“That was rude.”

“I told him that too, Matt,” Jake said.

“Did you fall asleep too, Jake?”

“Of course not.”

“Good for you. Jim, do me a favor,” Matt said.

“What’s the favor?” Jim asked.

“Come to church again this week. I want you to make up from last week.”

“I got bored during that crazy sermon. No way am I going back.”

“Jim, we need to give Matt a second chance at having a friendship with us. Remember?”

“You guys agreed on that for yourselves?”

“Yes,” both Jake and Jim said in unison.

“At least it’s a start. What do you think of that small group, Jake?” Matt asked.

“I don’t know. I’m fifty yes and fifty no if I’m going to do it again. I know it’s your challenge, Matt, but I’m trying not to give up.”

“I don’t want you to give up, Jake. At least it’s a start. Do you think you’ll join the church?”

Jake shook his head.

“I don’t think so, Matt.”

“I’ll accept that.”

“Thanks, Matt. Jim and I are taking it slow. How much longer is this small group thing going to last?”

“Only a few more weeks is all. I’ve been to every one of them since I did my first one. I’m not giving up. You guys should bring your parents with you on Sunday.”

“Let us think about it,” Jim told him.

“All right. It’s going to take a while on getting used to something new.”

All Jake and Jim could do was nod their heads.

“What are you going to do when this group is over, Matt?”

“I don’t know. I have a request from you both.”

“What’s that?” Jim asked.

He was already getting tired of talking about Jesus Christ. He didn’t want to complain about it.

Jake looked at him and didn’t say anything. He already knew what Jim was thinking.

So the three of them said good – bye as Matt left.

“Think you’ll keep in mind what Matt said about Sunday?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. That’s only a few days from now.”

“I’m going. I had Matt to myself when we were about to start third period. He gave me something else to do.”

“Don’t tell me it’s about Jesus.”

“Actually, Jim, it is.”

“Matt sounds like a crazy guy. That’s all he talks about.”

“I know. He’s just telling people like us about how faithful Christ is.”

“Let’s drop the subject, Jake. I’ve had enough of it today.”

“I know, Jim. Do you still want to hear about Matt’s challenges are?”

“What?”

“Write prayers.”

“Now you’re starting to act like Matt.”

“Sorry, Jim. Another thing he did was give me a Bible.”

“Good for him. Do you have it with you?”

“It’s at home in my room.”

“Are you saying that I need to start that?”

“You have three choices, Jim. Only you can decide.”

“What are the choices?”

“Getting a Bible, read with me, or go to church more.”

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds fine with me.”

“At least for today, no more Jesus Christ talk. Are you good with that, Jake?”

“Yes, Jim.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jake kept Matt’s idea of writing down his prayers. Jake may be no writer, but decided to try it and see what will happen. He knew it would be more fun if Jim was here with him. Of course doing things like believing in God is something new. It was good to know that Matt accepted the fact that he already chosen not to join the church.

So Jake brought out the Bible Matt had given him. It was one of those versions. This one came from the New Living Translation. The last time he read it, and decided to pick out a verse from the book called Galations.

It came from chapter one verse six. Here’s what he read:

I am shocked that you are turning away so soon from God, who called you to himself through the loving mercy of Christ. You are following a different way that pretends to be the Good News.

Jake kept the book open and re – read the verse again.

After re – reading that verse two more times, Jake pulled out a one subject notebook and did what Matt suggested he do – write a prayer matching the verse he chose. Jake never really thought about dating the prayer. Matt didn’t say anything about writing the date. No right or wrong way to do it. For now Jake didn’t need help from Matt this time.

Here’s what Jake chose to write down:

Father, I know that this is a challenge Matt has given me to do. I have not believed in You before until now, but I happen to think You wanted Matt to reach out to myself and Jim. All I need is Your help on having Jim be a part of this also. This is something I can’t do myself.

Do You accept if I don’t get involved with any future church activities? If You don’t, I’m fine with that. I’d like to be able to whatever favors or challenges he chooses for me in the future.

I’m pretty sure that I could use Your help to improve a relationship with You and Matt. At least talking Jim into joining me in on this would get him that chance to know and become friends like I have been. I shall look forward to what Your news will be in on this.

I think that Matt gave Your Book to me but alone this time. I also happen to see that by taking prayer writing would help me improve, even though I don’t plan to become one. And You probably talked Matt into making me accept that You are Good like the Bible says.

I’m not sure why You chose to this verse for me to look at today. Please help me to keep believing in Your Word. I know I am already thinking of giving up to continue this small group thing in Your House. I have to keep this friendship to a whole new level. In Your Name, Amen.

He decided it was a way to show God that he would do what he would to help Jim see the Good News.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner one night, Jake talked to his mother and father about the Crossroads Church.

“Mom, Dad, can we talk?”

“Of course, Jake. What is it you want to share with us?” his father, Hosea asked.

“Sunday,” Jake answered.

“Please go on, Jake,” Megan said.

“Have you seen any changes in me lately?”

“I thought I saw something, I was in your room earlier this morning when you were at school, Jake. I was in your room dusting the window,” Megan said.

“Tell us, Megan. I’m already interested.”

“I found a Bible on your desk, Jake. Since when were you interested on knowing Jesus?”

“Maybe a little. This is why I wanted to talk about with you guys,” Jake continued.

“I grew up in church, Jake. Your father and I have not been to church since you came into the world.”

“I hope you didn’t read any of what I have in that notebook, Mom.”

“Of course I didn’t read a single word. I respect my son’s privacy.”

“How did you get the idea of meeting God for the first time?” Hosea asked.

“I was never crazy about religion. One of my classmates gave that Bible to me. I’ll return it. My classmate invited Jim and you guys to church this Sunday. That’s why I brought it up. What do you think? Yes or no?”

“Let us think about it, Son. It’s been a long time. We still spend time reading God’s Word. Maybe God probably wanted you to change, Jake, and we never saw the change coming.”

“What version of the Bible do you guys read?”

“The New International Version and King James. What version do you have on your desk?”

“My classmate somehow chose the New Living Translation. Jim went to his first service last week. He has to go again this week to make up from what he did wrong. I’m inviting Jin to go shopping for a Bible for both of us.”

“Tell us what Jim did wrong that he has to do in request.”

“Dad, what Jim did was rude. He slept right through the message.”

“That indeed is rude and makes sense for Jim to make up for it. Do we know this classmate?” Megan asked.

“I don’t think so. His father happens to be chairman for the Republican party. Somehow he saw God’s calling was in politics, so he went for it.”

“What’s your classmate’s name?”

“Matt Saunders. Don’t you know him, Dad? You’re in Senate.”

“I do, but not very well.”

“Jake, honey, you father and I will accept Saunders’s invitation, but we’ll talk about it. That was nice of him to invite us.”

“I know. He said that Jim’s parents come also. I don’t know if Jim said anything about it.”

“That’s Jim’s problem. How long have you been friends with God?” Megan asked.

“Maybe what, a month, I think. God has been very nice to me since Matt gave it to me.”

“I thought Donald and Allison were Catholic.”

“They are, Hosea.”

“Maybe it does sound like a good idea you and Jim buy your own Bibles.”

“He already knows about it since I bought it up.”

“Maybe he will change his mind when he goes to church. It doesn’t sound right for Jim not going to church with Allison and Donald.”

“He really never talks about it with me. I thought it was a good idea so that way we can read the Bible together and change. I won’t change without him. We stick together.”

“It’s good that Saunders is trying to share the Good News with classmates like you and Jim. Hope Jim can see for himself how much God loves him and follow what the Bible talks about. What church is this?” Megan asked.

“Crossroads Church. Matt challenged me on this. He’s showing me that people like me the Good News.”

“He’s doing a good job, Jake.”

“I’m doing it for him. Matt challenged me to attend a small group that’s going on right now.”

“My mother and father enjoyed going to small groups when my brothers and sister were growing up. They went to every one of them.”

“We’re going through the book of Jeremiah at the moment. It’s quite interesting. Matt asked if I planned to join the church. I said no thank you. This is enough.”

“Glad Matt respects that from you. Religion was different when we were children, Jake. There were only Mormon, Catholic, Jews, and Christians, but today there are more religions. It is somehow God’s plan to add on other religions. That’s something we don’t understand. This is why we don’t go to church and worship,” his father said.

“What should I tell Matt if he asks that question?”

“You don’t need to say anything, Jake. Let him see for himself on Sunday.”

Jake liked what Hosea said and went along with it. Whatever his parents come up with, God was showing them to accept a second chance about coming back to His house on Sunday, but let’s wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you going to church on Sunday like Matt wanted you to do for him to make up from sleeping through the service?” Jake asked Jim.

“I haven’t said anything to Mom and Dad about it yet. I only have until Friday or Saturday.”

“Mom and Dad gave me their answer.”

“And?”

Since Matt wasn’t here to hear the conversation, both of them were happy about that. They didn’t want him to get angry.

“They’d say they’ll think about it. Mom did say her parents have gone to every church small group and never missed a single one.

“And she also said that they haven’t been to church since I came into the world.”

“Wow. Don’t let Matt know about this.”

“He’s not here for that, thank goodness, huh?” Jake asked.

“Agreed.”

“Mom and Dad remembered that your parents are Catholic.”

“Exactly. This is why I haven’t said anything to them about this church.”

“Are you going to tell Matt your mom and dad are Catholic?” Jake asked.

“I plan to, Jake. What do you except to happen?” Jim asked.

“All I can say is to pray about it. That’s going to make Matt happy. We will go shopping for Bibles after school.”

“Okay by me. I’ll see what I can do about the prayer part,” Jim told him.

During sixth period that day, Jim couldn’t concentrate on what the teacher was saying. All he did was remember what his best friend said.

The teacher didn’t notice him not paying attention in class. He was busy talking away.

He said a quiet prayer during sixth period.

“God, maybe Jake is right about talking to You about going to church. Please help me start believing in You. That’s all I can ask for.

“I know I should concentrate now, but I thought I would talk to You before I forget.

“I’ll go and listen to the teacher and I will get back to You later.”

Now he got that off his chest, Jim was finally able to concentrate on his schoolwork.

Jim couldn’t wait to get out of school for today. he didn’t care what place they’re going shopping for Bibles.

He knew about God’s Word because his parents keep it. He doesn’t believe like Allison and Donald do. He’s going to improve that. Maybe Donald and Allison will see a change in their son.

After seventh period was over, it was the last period of school. Jim and Jake agreed to meet by the library and go from there.

While going to his locker when school ended for the day, Jim continued his conversation with Christ.

“God, I want to change like Jake is doing. If I do attend church on Sunday, please don’t let me fall asleep during the service like last week.

“Like Jake is doing, I want another shot at having the chance to let Matt be a friend to us both.

“I know this religion thing Matt and Jake have been saying, I will try my best to spend more time with You as often as I can.

“Jake keeps saying Matt is talking about You to show us the Good News.

“I don’t think I’m ready to talk with Mom and Dad about this crazy religion thing. I don’t know how they’d react to this.”

Jim kept talking to God when he met Jake at the library.

“I will talk with You later.”

Now Jim saw he was changing right this minute since he is starting to believe in Christ a little. He’d tell Jake what he did in sixth period.

“Ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah, Jake. I’m ready as well as you are. I have something to share with you,” Jim replied.

“What have you been doing?”

“I thought about what you said about God.”

“What did you come up with?” Jake asked.

“In sixth period, I prayed to God. I think I’m finally starting to believe in Him.”

“That’s great! Now that you’re just starting out, why don’t we read the Bible together?”

“That’s fine with me. When do you want to do that?” Jim asked.

“Maybe tonight, if that works for you.”

“Of course it does, Jake. Do you want me to come with you after shopping? I don’t know what Mom and Dad are doing.”

“You don’t need to ask about when you will be home. They don’t worry about that,” Jake said.

“I know. I’ll call them when we get to your house.”

“That works.”

Jim followed Jake out of the school. Jake has bought his truck with him, so Jim hopped in the passenger seat.

“Jim, there’s a verse I found in the Bible a few days ago. You know what it was?”

“What’s that? Maybe my folks know it. They don’t tell me what’s going on at mass.”

“How come?”

“They know I don’t believe, so that’s why I don’t hear anything.”

“Understandable. Maybe they’ll see changes in you as well.”

“Maybe. From what I did in science today, I had my first conversation with Christ.”

“No wonder you wanted to share with me right away. I’m happy for you, and so will Matt. You’ll have to tell him that yourself since it’s your news,” Jake said.

“He’ll know when you’re ready. When we get to my house, I’ll ask Mom if it’s okay you stay for a while after dinner.”

“Then I will call my mom and dad.”

They kept talking about God the entire ride to a bookstore that was near Jim.

“When we get to my house, Jim, I’ll read to you what it said.”

“Okay.”

“I found it in the New Testament.”

“Mom and Dad usually read the New Testament most of the time,” Jim replied.

“Nice. I don’t know how Matt reads it,” Jake told him.

They didn’t see Matt at all in school, and they were fine with it.

Jake parked. Finally there!

After they both hopped out to the truck, he locked the doors. The store they went to was Barnes and Noble. Neither of them are members, and that was okay.

Jake opened the door and walked in. He wasn’t so sure where to find the Bibles.

“May I help you?”

“Yes. Do you know where the Bible is kept?”

“Follow me.”

So they did.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome. Hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“So do we,” Jim said after the employee left.

They saw it was in the religion section the person showed them.

“Now let’s see what we can find,” Jake said.

“Mom and Dad usually read the New Testament most of the time,” Jim replied.

“Nice. I don’t know how Matt reads it,” Jake told him.

They didn’t see Matt at all in school, and they were fine with it.

Jake parked. Finally there!

After they both hopped out to the truck, he locked the doors. The store they went to was Barnes and Noble. Neither of them are members, and that was okay.

Jake opened the door and walked in. He wasn’t so sure where to find the Bibles.

“May I help you?”

“Yes. Do you know where the Bible is kept?”

“Follow me.”

So they did.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome. Hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“So do we,” Jim said after the employee left.

They saw it was in the religion section the person showed them.

“Now let’s see what we can find,” Jake said.

Jake saw the New Living Translation was there, which was the one Matt had given him.

After Jake chose the version, he was ready to check out.

“When we get to my house, Jim, I’ll read that verse I found.”

“Okay. I’m interested. I do not think I want to guess.”

“That’s okay, Jim. You don’t need to guess. That would be hard to do.”

“After I call my folks, you can read that verse.”

After the truck was in the driveway, Jake once again locked the doors.

“Hi, Mom! I’m home!”

Megan came out of the kitchen. They both could smell brownies.

“I was just baking brownies for dessert tonight. Hi, Jim.”

“Hi.”

“Is it okay if Jim stays for dinner tonight?”

“It’s all right with me if your folks say it is,” Megan told Jim.

“I’m calling them now.”

Jim pulled out his cell phone and called home.

Allison answered.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hi, Jim. How was your day?”

“It was good. Is that okay if I spend the evening with Jake tonight?”

“But no sleepovers.”

“It’s only homework, that’s all.”

“I’m good with it as long as they say.”

“His mom said it’s okay.”

“Your father or I can pick you up.”

“That’s fine. See you at seven – thirty.”

“Bye.”

“What did she say?”

“Mom says it’s okay. Now let’s go to your room and you can tell me what you found.”

So they headed to his bedroom.

Jake closed the door.

“It’s from Galatians chapter one verse six. I think I found another one also.”

They flipped over to the New Testament.

“What does it say?” Jim asked.

“I’m shocked that you are turning away so soon for God, who called you to himself through the loving mercy of Christ. You are following a different way that pretends to be the Good News.

“This is what I found in chapter six verse one:

“Dear brothers and sisters, if another believer is overcome by some sin, you who are godly should gently and help that person back into the right path. And be careful not to fall into the same temptation yourself.

“I guess that’s what Matt is doing, Jim.”

“I see your point, Jake. I still don’t understand what it means by following another God that doesn’t exist.”

“I don’t either, but I think it’s telling us Satan who is the devil.”

“Do you think we should share this verse with Matt?” Jim asked.

“Probably will. He’ll be happy we found something for starters.”

“I bet. I’ll tell him when I’m ready about the conversation with God in school.”

“He’ll be proud of you for doing that, Jim. What did you tell Him?”

“I told God I wanted to improve my relationship with Him and Matt just like you are doing and want another shot to let Matt be friends.”

“That’s a good one. What did God say?”

“I don’t know. I had to pay attention to the teacher. I don’t know how He talks to us.”

“He listens to what we tell Him, except you don’t hear His voice like we want him.”

“Sounds creepy if you don’t hear a voice that doesn’t exist.”

“Both Satan and God have their ways to talk to us, Jim. All we have to do is figure it out and listen.”

“How does this small group thing work?” Jim asked.

“You get together once a week and talk about God. I don’t think I’m going back. I lost interest.”

“How did you hear about the small group?” Jim asked.

“Matt, that’s who. Dad said he doesn’t know Saunders very well, but knows who he is because he’s chairman of the Republican party.”

“I forgot about that. I’m not ready to be interested in politics yet.”

“Me neither,” Jake agreed.

“How does the small group pick out a topic to discuss every week?” Jim asked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and answered, “I have no clue. Matt told me that he hasn’t missed a single one like Grandma and Grandpa did.”

“Is that what your mom said?”

“Yes,” Jake answered.

“What is this small group thing talking about?”

“Jeremiah, book of the Old Testament. I don’t want to tell Matt that I dropped out of that group.”

“Both Satan and God have their ways to talk to us, Jim. All we have to do is figure it out and listen.”

“How does this small group thing work?” Jim asked.

“You get together once a week and talk about God. I don’t think I’m going back. I lost interest.”

“How did you hear about the small group?” Jim asked.

“Matt, that’s who. Dad said he doesn’t know Saunders very well, but knows who he is because he’s chairman of the Republican party.”

“I forgot about that. I’m not ready to be interested in politics yet.”

“Me neither,” Jake agreed.

“How does the small group pick out a topic to discuss every week?” Jim asked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and answered, “I have no clue. Matt told me that he hasn’t missed a single one like Grandma and Grandpa did.”

“Is that what your mom said?”

“Yes,” Jake answered.

“What is this small group thing talking about?”

“Jeremiah, book of the Old Testament. I don’t want to tell Matt that I dropped out of that group.”

“Hi, Jake. Hi, Jim. I didn’t expect to see you here today,” Hosea told Jim.

“I know, but I’m a guest at dinner tonight.”

“That’s great, Jim. Would love to hear how you are since I last saw you.”

“Dad, I have a question for you and Mom at dinner.”

“You can ask us now, Jake.”

“It can wait.”

“All right.”

Hosea didn’t ask what the question was about.

“Boys, it’s dinnertime!” Megan said after she gave Hosea a kiss.

“We’re coming, Mom!”

So that’s when they joined Hosea at the kitchen table.

“What would you like to drink, Jim?” Megan asked.

“Milk would be good, please and thank you.”

Both Donald and Allison taught Jim how to be polite when he was a kid. He still hasn’t forgotten that.

“Mom, should we say grace or what?” Jake asked.

“We can do that if you want to.”

So Jake said a short prayer and then everybody began to eat.

“Jake, what is that question you want to ask us?” Hosea asked.

“Church.”

“What about it?” Megan asked.

“Have you guys made up your minds about coming with me this Sunday?”

“What have we decided, Hosea?”

“Maybe just this once. Remember what your mother said about not going since you were born.”

“I know, Dad. I haven’t forgotten it. But what the Bible says, you two are both turning away from God by following another god that doesn’t exist.”

“I know it says that, Jake, but we have never turned away from God. We still follow and read His Word every day and night. Mostly at night,” Hosea told him.

“Jim, tell Mom and Dad what you did in school today.”

“I prayed to God for the first time.”

“That’s great, Jim! How would your parents think when you tell them this?”

“I don’t know,” Jim answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“He says he’s not ready to tell them yet, Dad.”

“Jake, let’s talk about this religion thing that’s been going on for a long time,” Hosea said.

“What about it?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of other beliefs.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Some people out there who say they’re religious doesn’t mean it’s true. They could be something else that isn’t religion.”

“I never thought about that. Good point, Dad.”

“This is another reason we don’t go to church every week anymore,” Megan said.

“A lot of people out there say they’re true Christians who love God and His Word. Don’t forget that, Jake.”

Jim saw Megan and Hosea made good points. He knows by now that Allison and Donald would tell him the same thing.

“I told Mom I would see her at seven – thirty. She’s picking me up,” Jim said to Megan and Hosea.

“Thanks for telling us, Jim,” Megan said.

“No problem. She said no sleepovers, but I said it was only homework.”

The four of them talked about other things besides Jesus.

At least talking to Megan and Hosea had something to think about before Sunday showed up, and Jake somehow made them think on changing their minds about trying to go to church again. Wait and see, Jake told himself.


	6. Chapter 6

At church, Pastor Tim preached about turning away from God, and guess what? It was the same verse Jake had shared with Jim. Even he thought that was strange.

“I was ahead of him about that verse,” Jake said.

“That was strange for sure, Jake.”

After the music ended, they sat down and Pastor Tim got up on the stage.

“Father, Thank You for bringing us together today.

“This church family you chose are very incredible people, even if it means new people.

“The music today was really good while we sang those songs. For those who need prayer this week, please look after them during this service.”

When Tim finished saying the prayer, he began to speak.

“Question of the day is have you ever turned away from God? I have. Raise your hands if you have.”

A lot of people who were there did what Pastor Mason just said.

“Well, that’s what we will be talking about today. This can be something you can think about this week.

“I have found a verse in the Word during the week. It’s from Galatians chapter one, verse six. Here’s what it says about turning away from the Lord:

“I am so shocked that you turned away so soon from God, who called you himself through the loving mercy of Christ. You are following a different way that pretends to be the Good News.

“I have done that when I was younger, but that was way before I started believing in Christ. He was the one who showed me the way to Him and wanted to be my friend.

“That’s when I began going to church for the first time. At first, I didn’t like what I heard or understood it.

“Now God has shown me how to grow my faith in Christ Jesus and my calling was to become a pastor.

“Like we sang in that song today about how good You are and gave us by You showing us there is joy and turning to Him for a new path.

“There is no joy or faith if we don’t believe in certain things like this.

“For the first – time guests, I have a question for you:

“Before hearing about Crossroads Church, did you turn away from God and followed Satan instead? You can think about it also.”

Tim saw a lot of visitors like Jake and Jim.

“I’m pretty sure for those of you have decided to follow a new path and starting to learn about Jesus Christ.

“At least that makes God happy when He sees those who haven’t known about Him until recently.

“For you guests who have raised your hands earlier, did any of your parents attend church and you chose not to follow the path that God wants you to be part of His family?”

Once again Pastor Tim saw there were a lot of the guests, including Jake and Jim raise their hands.

While Tim kept talking, Jake whispered to Jim, “Maybe you should talk about this with your parents.”

“I don’t know about that, Jake. Just waiting until the right time comes.”

“Why not do it today?”

Jim once again shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t say anything this time.

Then they paid attention to Pastor Tim.

When he finished the sermon and ended the service with prayer again.

After that, they did one more song.

This time it was called 10,000 Reasons. Both of then never heard that song before, so it was another new one.

After they left. Matt saw them and ran to catch up. He looked a bit disappointed since Jim and Jake didn’t bring their parents with them.

“Thanks for coming again, Jake and Jim. Did you fall asleep again this time?”

“No,” Jim answered.

“Good. How come your parents aren’t here? I thought you told them to come on invitation.”

“I invited mine, and they accepted your invitation. They did what Mason said about turning away from a new path,” Jake said.

“And what path is that?” Matt asked as the three of them saw his father.

“Are you ready to go, Matt?”

“Yes, Dad. These are my classmates, Jake and Jim.”

“Nice to meet you finally. Matt has mentioned you a few times.”

Then he saw Jake looked familiar.

“I know your father, Jake. He’s doing a fine job as Senator.”

“Thank you, Mr. Saunders. Matt invited them to come, but they decided not to come today,” Jake said.

“Do you want me to talk about this with your father?”

“If you want to, Sir. I’ll say something tonight at dinner.”

“I hope I’m not going to let him down.”

“That’s up to Dad, Sir. It was nice seeing you too. Thanks for the invitation, Matt.”

“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow.”

Jake tapped Jim on the shoulder and whispered, “Tell Matt about your Catholic parents.”

Jim shook his head.

“I’ll do it tomorrow when his father isn’t there.”

“Have it your way, Jim. Let’s go home.”

“I’m up for that one. No more Jesus talk today, okay?”

“Okay, Jim. We won’t mention Him anymore today.”

“Thank you, Jake. You can drop me off at home.”

“Sounds good to me.”

When they entered the truck, both friends decided to listen to some music, but definitely not Christian. Jake turned on one of their favorite jazz stations. They enjoy jazz music.

Neither of them said a word during the ride to Jim’s house. Jake even kept the station on until he parked the truck in the driveway.

He didn’t bother bringing the Bible to church, and Matt looked like he didn’t notice it.

Megan was on the couch in the living room, reading her Bible.

“Hi, Mom.”

Megan turned to see Jake.

“Hi, honey. How did church go this week?” Megan asked once he joined her on the couch.

“It was good. I even bought the program here with me if you want to look at it.”

“You can leave it on the table here and I will look it up later.”

So he did what she asked him.

“Where’s Dad?”

“In the office.”

“What’s he doing there?”

“Reading.”

Jake remembered Hosea liked to read in the office instead of bed and couch.

Jake saw Megan’s Bible was on her lap.

“I didn’t know you were reading. Sorry if I interrupted you,” Jake told his mother.

“That’s okay. I’ve been reading the whole time you were at church.”

“How about Dad?”

“Same here.”

Hosea joined them in the living room.

“Hi, Son.”

“Hi, Dad. You missed seeing Saunders today.”

“At church?”

“Yes. He says he’d like to chat with you.”

“I hope it’s not bad news.”

“Nothing like that, Dad. It’s about Jesus Christ.”

“He does mention the Father once in a while, but not as often as his son.”

“He said he hopes he wouldn’t turn you down.”

“About turning away from Him?”

“Exactly. He didn’t say when you both will talk.”

“Jake, I understand he’s just trying to help people like us never to turn away from Jesus.”

“He thinks you don’t believe anymore.”

Jake also noticed Hosea had his Bible with him also. That would make Matt happy.

Hosea joined them on the couch across from them.

“Even the pastor talked about it today.”

“Really? Did he agree on this about us?” Hosea asked.

“Yes,” Jake answered.

“Megan, do you think we should to talk about this with the minister?”

“No.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Dad, did you and Mom turn away from God after leaving church after I was born?”

Megan and Hosea never saw this coming.

“No, we told God we would never turn away from Him. I’m sure He still cares about us, even if it means not going to church anymore.”

“The minister thinks that’s what’s going on with you. That’s what the message was about,” Jake said.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Jake answered.

After saying nothing for a while, he saw it looked like Megan was in the Old Testament, but really couldn’t tell. The same with Hosea.

Jake also saw that Hosea had the NIV in his hand and Megan with the King James. She likes that version.

“Where’s your Bible, Jake?” Megan asked.

“In my room.”

“We’d love to see that you spend time with Christ,” Megan told him.

“Maybe, but not today.”

“That’s fine,” Hosea said.

“Can we try reading the Bible together soon?” Jake asked.

“That’s a good idea! What do you think, hon?” Hosea asked.

“I’m up for that,” Megan said.

After that conversation, Jake excused himself to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after school, Jim was in his room, reading and praying to Jesus Christ. He missed out on this.

“Father, Thank You for letting us start a relationship. I don’t know why I didn’t do this a long time ago. Mom and Dad talk to You. Do You think I should start talking with them? I’m not sure if I’m ready to go there quite yet. I’m only waiting for the right time.

“I enjoyed talking with You when I was in school a few days ago. I feel like I’m starting to change like Jake is. I don’t know what You have thought of having Matt join with us as a friend. It always has been the two of us.”

He heard a knock at his bedroom door. He got up from his bed and opened the door. He found Allison.

“Hi, Mom.”

“I thought I heard you talking, Jim. Did you have a phone call?” Allison asked.

“No.”

That’s when Allison saw the NLT Bible in front of him.

“What’s this?”

“Nothing really,” Jim lied.

“It looks like something. Want to tell me about it?”

All Jim could do at the moment was shake his head and answered, “Not really.”

Allison looked surprised to see that her only child was starting to show a little interest in religion finally. She saw Jim was in the gospel of John.

“So this is what you’ve been doing. Just wait until your father hears about this great news! He’d be happy to hear about this!

“Is there something you want to share with me about your meeting with Jesus?”

Now she was having a smile. Jim didn’t like the interruption that Allison had given him while reading and praying to Jesus. He thought of becoming a Christian instead of Catholic like her and Donald.

“Mom, I lied about that phone call. The call was with Jesus.”

“Just how long have you been doing this?”

“For a while. Jake introduced me to God.”

“Since when did Jake find out about God? I thought his parents don’t believe in Jesus.”

“Jake mentioned he’s seen them read their Bibles.”

“At least keeping in touch with God is a good thing. What else did Jake say about Hosea and Megan?”

“Not much. He said they mentioned they walked out on God when Jake was born.”

“I think I remember that happening. They’re pretty private when it comes to religion,” she told him.

“Do you know why they did such a thing? Jim asked.

“No. Your father and I don’t ask them questions like that. Did he say anything else or is that all?”

“That was it. You know who Shawn Saunders is?”

“Yes. Chairman of the Republican Party. I think I met his wife a few times.”

“Well, his son invited both Jake and me to his church. We were there last week. The week before was my first time. Jake’s been there about a month now.”

“And which church is that?”

Allison asked that because she thought Crossroads was Catholic like Saint Matthew, which is where they go.

“Crossroads is something.”

“Why’s that?”

Allison was starting to show more interest. So Jim told her.

“I’ve never heard of that one.”

“His son did invite you and Dad to come, but I never bothered telling him you guys were Catholic. That’s why I didn’t say anything to you right away.”

“That’s all right, Jim. I am sure your father might accept that invitation as well, but we’re happy where we are.”

“Does he know Saunders?” Jim asked.

“I wouldn’t think so,” Allison answered.

“Oh,” was all he could say.

He wanted to get back to talking with Christ Jesus.

“We’re doing lasagna for dinner tonight. I hope that’s fine with you.”

“That’s fine with me. I don’t have any homework since it’s the weekend finally. When we were at church on Sunday, Saunders said he would talk to Hosea about this,” Jim said.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Like I said before, they keep to themselves,” Allison reminded him.

“Jake even talked with his son at lunch today. He did tell him they read the Bible.”

“What’s this classmate’s name?”

“Matt,” was the answer.

“Has Jake said anything about this conversation with Saunders and Hosea?”

“No,” he answered.

Then a question came in.

“Mom, do you think Jake’s mom and dad would accept going back to church?”

“I would doubt that. I’m not sure how many religious friends they have besides me and your father.”

“I went for the first time and ended up sleeping through the message.”

Jim wished he could take those words back. He told the truth.

“Jim, you shouldn’t have. We never do such a thing.”

They then heard the garage door open and then Donald walked inside.

“I’m home!”

“Sounds like your father’s home. Let’s go say hello.”

Jim got up from his bed and followed Allison to the living room.”

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, Jim and Allison.”

Donald gave Allison a hug and patted Jim on the shoulder.

“How was school today, Jim?”

“Fine.”

“Jim, tell your father the good news.”

“What news is that?” Donald asked.

“I finally met Jesus Christ.”

Donald didn’t laugh. He thought his son was joking when he really wasn’t.

“This is not a joke, Donald. Jim even has a Bible on his bed.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Jim I know. What gave you the idea to change your mind?”

“Jake did.”

Then Jim saw Donald’s smile went into a frown.

“Aren’t you happy, Dad? You look sad.”

“How did Hake meet the Lord?”

“Through a classmate named Matt Saunders. I even went to church with him and Jake a couple weeks ago. Last Sunday was my second time.”

“That’s great, Jim! Maybe you can try to come with us on Sunday,” Allison said.

“Let me think about it. I’ll get right back to you, Mom.”

“Jim, we can talk about Jake’s parents and how they walked away from church,” he told Jim.

“I already know a little bit from Jake and Mom.”

“At least you are well aware about it,” Donald said.

“I know, Dad. It’s just sad on how they did that.”

“Yes, it is, Jim. Just like your mother said about Megan and Hosea.”

“How long did it happen” Jim asked.

“We will talk about this later. How did they react on getting an invitation?” Donald asked.

“Jake mentioned they accepted, but never showed up. I just told Mom about it earlier.”

“Donald, Jim is free to do whatever he wants with God if he wants to change,” Allison told him.

“It’s nice to know you decided to do this, but just keep in mind about people like Jake’s parents.”

“I don’t need to keep hearing this. I don’t know anything about them. I am going to keep going to church with Jake. Like you have known he and I stick together.”

“I don’t think Hosea and Megan event told him about walking away from God.”

“Mom, Dad, may I be excused?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ll go start dinner,” Allison told Jim.

“What are we having, Allison?”

Allison answered the question for herself. Once Jim left the living room and headed to his room.

“Donald, earlier this afternoon I heard Jim talking, but out loud. It made me think he was on his phone.”

“Do you know what his conversation was all about?”

“All he said was it was just a conversation with Jesus. I agree with you that this doesn’t sound like him.”

Jim listened to their conversation his parents were having. Of course he changed, but he also didn’t understand what his parents knew about Hosea and Megan walking away from Christ. Would Jake know what made his parents to learn more about this and have more ideas?

So Jim went back to where he left off before Allison interrupted earlier. He heard Allison start dinner. Maybe they could talk about something different.

“Donald, I ran into Megan at he grocery store this afternoon.”

“How is she doing?” he asked.

Jim continued to listen. He was very interested in this conversation. He could wait for the rest of the evening and finish talking with God until it was time to go to bed.

“She’s upset. Megan said Hosea received a phone call at the crack of dawn this morning. It was his father.”

“What did happen?”

“Hosea said his father called about heading back to California sometime in the middle of this month.”

Jim was already starting to feel bad about his best friend.

“Is that where he’s from?” Donald asked.

“Yes, Donald. Hosea told her that his mother was in the hospital.”

“Does Jake know about this?”

“She said Hosea would tell him tonight.”

“That must be hard on Hosea.”

“It is. He was very close to them when he and his twin sister were growing up.”

Jim continued to listen. He did leave his door open a bit so he was able to catch any of the conversation. Allison shared more.

“Megan also asked if we could have Jake over. She has to come with him since he has asked her to come along. I said we would be happy to have him over during this hard time for Hosea. They don’t want him to miss any school, which is understandable.”

“Yes, it was. Did she give anymore details or is that it?”

“That’s all she told me. She and Hosea already are praying to God about his folks.”

“At least they’re good people who believe in God and don’t go to church. They could even go to heaven when the time comes.”

“You’re right about them being good people. Remember fifteen years ago when they left the church for the first time?”

“Yes, I do. Ii think their next stop would join a group of their friends and talk about this.”

“I was telling Jim that wouldn’t work since you know how private they are,” Allison told him.

“I think I remember Hosea tell me once that he keeps a copy of a Bible in his office.”

“That’s smart of him to do that on his free time like lunch.”

“I think so too, Megan. Sorry. I meant to say Allison.”

“That’s all right. Could you call Jim since we have three minutes until the oven goes off?”

“Yes, Allison. I’ll go fetch him.”

Jim was already walking down the stairs.

“There you are, Jim. I was about to come up and get you.”

“That’s okay, Dad. I couldn’t help listening to this conversation,” Jim said.

“I’m sure you did since it was about Jake.”

“I guess I could use this as a prayer request for church on Sunday.”

“That’s a good idea, but you can’t do that because of Jake’s parents want to keep the privacy.”

“Yes, Mom. I understand.”

And Jim did understand. All he could do right now was pray to Christ. He’ll do this after dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at lunch, Hosea had his Bible on his desk where he normally keeps it. He likes to believe you need two copies of the Bible – one for the house and office.

While reading the Bible, Hosea heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said.

He saw Shawn.

“Hello, Hosea. How’s your day going so far?”

“Fine. I’m on lunch break,” he said.

“That’s fine. I came here to chat with you,” Shawn said.

“What’s that?”

Shawn took a seat across from him so they could get eye contact.

“Jesus Christ.”

“Jake did mention you brought that up at church.”

“Of course I did. Since he’s new to religion, I thought he didn’t know how to talk with you about Him.”

“That makes sense,” Hosea said.

“Do you want to start it or should I?”

“Let me speak.”

“That’s fine, Hosea. I’m listening.”

“It’s about Jesus Christ. Megan and I might be religious people, but we don’t normally go t church like most people do.”

“Why’s that?” Shawn asked.

“That’s something we don’t talk about with other people like you.”

“Explain please.”

“Megan and I keep to ourselves.”

“How come?”

“I really can’t say. We are private when it comes to Christ.”

“Did you ever go to church a long time ago?”

“Yes, but we lost track of it after Jake was born.”

“Why did you and your wife decide to keep to yourselves on religion? God needs everyone to know Him with others, not privacy.”

“That’s just how we feel, Shawn. Even Jake doesn’t know except until recently.”

“What about your folks?”

“No. Megan and I are going to see my mother and father at the middle of this month. It’s just a family emergency.”

That’s when Shawn noticed the NIV on Hosea’s desk in front of him.

“I see you have the Bible here. I keep one also in my office.”

“It’s about the only thing we read besides the mail and newspaper.”

“And nothing else?” Shawn asked.

“Nothing else.”

Then Hosea spoke again.

“Shawn, you do know that the Bible does talk about having a personal relationship with Christ Jesus. Megan and I do that at home and not share.

“He does respect privacy with us. Somehow Jesus s providing for Megan and myself since we don’t go to church.”

“On Sunday Matt did say that Jake said you and your wife are following a different path and not believing in Him.”

“Jake said that? Megan and I never walked away from God, but did with the church. This is when privacy comes in.

“Somehow Christ Jesus had other planes for us not to go every Sunday to His House and worship with the people there.”

“Why don’t you write down what you and your wife believe in since leaving church?” Shawn asked.

“Maybe I don’t want to write this down. The only people who know about this are Allison and Donald.”

“I think my wife met Allison.”

“What’s your wife’s name?” Hosea asked.

“It’s Erin.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“And so is Megan,” Shawn said.

“All right. Since you asked me to write what our beliefs are, I will do it. Megan wouldn’t like this when I mention it tonight.”

“I think Matt and I can help you improve the relationship with Jesus Christ in public instead of home only.”

“I don’t know. I will tell you as long as nobody knows,” Hosea said.

“I’m listening.”

“We have God provide for us after we left church fifteen years ago. We felt He had something else.”

Hosea grabbed a pen from the cup holder and wrote the information on a piece of paper.

Here’s what he wrote down:

Jesus Christ  
Baptism  
Privacy  
Bible  
Second coming of Jesus Christ  
Personal relationship  
Heaven  
John 3:16 verse  
Prayer  
God provides

“There you go, Shawn. Whatever you do, don’t say anything to other people, and that means your own church.”

“That means you don’t want the pastor to pray for you two and Jake?”

“That’s right. One of the things we do is write prayers to God every day. Prayer brings us closer to God.”

“Amen,” Shawn said.

“We don’t think we will go to church anytime soon, Shawn. Megan did tell Jake recently that she grew up in church. We got married in church, but it was a big wedding like she wanted.”

“Will you do me a favor, Hosea?”

“What’s that?”

“Please think about trying going back to His House. Maybe God would let you give Him a second chance to return to church community.”

“I’ll mention it to her tonight and we will pray about it and see if God will open a new door for us to improve the public relationship with other people to love.

For now Megan and I can’t do it.”

“Hosea, tell me exactly why you left the church long ago.”

“You know there are other religions out there. We don’t trust churches anymore because people may not be Christians like they say so.”

“Religion doesn’t mean you have to run away, Hosea. God loves us, no matter what religion we are in, including Mormon.”

“I don’t believe in what other religions do. I understand what you’re saying about it.

“I have a few friends who are Catholic.”

“So do I, Hosea. I’m sure they can pray for you guys.”

“We won’t let them, Shawn.”

“Are there any other reasons you left God’s House?”

“Yes. No matter how big or small the congregations are, it’s the crowd.”

“I understand. Maybe asking Him to help improve having other friends what they believe.

“We can wait for another time to share journeys with Christ. It’s quite challenging.

“Where are you in the Bible and what version is that?”

“New International Version and Acts.”

“I happen to like King James and the Revised Standard Version.”

“Megan likes the King James also. It’s the only version she reads.”

Hosea looked at the time on the computer. He had been only on lunch break for ten minutes now. He gets an hour.

“I’m supposed to have a meeting with the Mayor after lunch,” he told Shawn.

“All right. Sorry if I am talking to you about religion.”

“That’s all right, Shawn. I’m thinking sharing our journeys with God isn’t a good idea at this moment.”

“Understandable. Since you have a while for lunch, is that okay if we keep talking about Him? Maybe it could get you and your wife ideas about trying to improve your relationship with Christ Jesus to other people.”

“I don’t mind. Where else do you want me to share my beliefs? Megan and I believe differently than most people like you.”

“Why don’t we start with the Ten Commandments? Where do you stand there?”

“I’ll write it down to the list. You can keep it if you want.”

“Good idea.”

So Hosea wrote down verses 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15.

“How about resurrection? Where do you stand?” Shawn asked.

“I’ll add that to the list too.”

He wrote this:

“We do understand about the resurrection and is public, but we believe Jesus was too young to die at thirty.

“We believe that the resurrection and crucifixion was good and bad.

“The violence there on both wasn’t a good idea to kill Jesus before burying Him in the tomb.

“It’s quite a miracle how Jesus Christ died and came back after three days.

“We somehow think Jesus also did it for those who wanted to hear from people that want it one – on – one instead of seeing it for themselves.”

“How about Christmas? Where do you stand there?”

Hosea added,

“Jake was born on Christmas but we do not ask for Christmas lists. We do celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ without gifts that you want.

“Jake mostly receives money and nothing else.”

Shawn looked at the list again. He took it to see what Hosea added.

“That’s quite a list on your beliefs, Hosea. How about Easter?”

“Shawn, I think this is enough for now. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is. Maybe Erin could talk with Megan too.”

“I don’t know. We can do Easter another time. See how we think differently about God?”

“Yes, I do. Did you get an invitation to go to Crossroads Church?”

“Yes. We accepted.”

“My next question is, d you watch sermons on television?”

“Of course not.”

“The next time we talk, we can see where you stand on Easter, baptism, worship, answered prayer to name a few.”

“Okay. Whatever you do, don’t share that list with anyone.”

“I promise. It was nice talking to you.”

“Same here, Shawn.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jake saw Matt at church that week.

“Hi, Matt.”

“Hi, Jake. Where’s Jim?”

“At home with the flu. He wouldn’t be here today.”

“That’s no fun. Tell him I will pray.”

“Thanks, Matt. He’ll appreciate it.”

“The small group ends Tuesday, in case you were wondering.”

“That’s okay. I stopped going after the fourth week.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I just did, that’s all. I know it was your challenge, but sorry if I didn’t keep it.”

“That’s all right, Jake. My dad said he talked with yours.”

“What did they talk about?”

“Just about Jesus Christ.”

“How did that go with Dad?”

“I don’t know. He thought you dad didn’t want to talk about Jesus. He did mention to my dad that your parents they keep to themselves.

“He wants them to try coming back to church community.”

“Mom and Dad have always been religious people, but they keep to themselves., and don’t tell me anything.”

“Dad thought your parents’ beliefs didn’t make much sense, but mostly the Ten Commandments. My dad said he saw a Bible on the desk.”

“I didn’t know Dad did that.”

“Well, my dad does the same thing.”

“Dad and Mom are pretty quiet when it comes to Jesus Christ. Why would Dad talk about this with yours?” Jake asked.

“He thought it was a good idea to help your parents believe in Christ with other people,” Matt said.

“Maybe they don’t want to talk about their beliefs. Even I don’t know what they are.”

“I understand where they come in for the personal relationship with Christ Jesus. My dad did say that he and I would help you guys improve a public relationship with Christ Jesus to serve with others.”

“What did my dad say?”

Matt told him.

“I would just let them be alone if I were you,” Jake said, “and that’s what I am doing.”

“I remember in the beginning you said they accepted my invitation.”

“Matt, they did. It might be hard on them if they make that choice to return. There are lots of people out there like my parents.”

“Of course I know that. Have they given it any thought?”

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

“How should I know that?”

They saw Shawn head their way.

“Hi, guys. Ready to go, Matt?”

“Yes, Dad. I was just telling Jake about the conversation you had with his dad.”

“At least it’s giving him something to think about, Jake. We will keep praying and working on this. If they turned away from the church, you’re coming,” Shawn said.

“Exactly. I don’t even know how they serve God without His love for us. That’s something they don’t share with me,” Jake said.

“Jake, I’m aware there are people like them out there,” Shawn said.

“We were just saying that before you joined us,” Matt said.

“Really? Let’s hope there’s going to be a good sign for them to come back to church community.”

“We can keep working on that, Dad. Jake, I know that the Bible says Christ wants His children to love one another and your neighbor as yourself.

“That’s what is giving me and Dad trying to help you and your folks about Christ Jesus.”

“We understand that, Matt. At least God gave you an open door to be friends with myself and Jim.”

“That’s true. That’s why I challenged you to join that small group.”

“And it worked too,” Jake agreed.

“So far, the friendship is taking it slow for now,” Matt said.

“Matt, are you coming?” Shawn asked.

“Sorry, Dad. I’ve been busy talking with Jake. Do you want a ride home?” Matt asked.

“Thanks for the offer, Matt. I bought my truck.”

“I didn’t know. See you in school tomorrow.”

“Sure, Matt. I’ll check in with Jim and see how he’s doing.”

“Talk tomorrow.”

That’s when the three of them left the church.

Jake began to say a prayer to God while driving home.

“God, I hope Jim is doing better. I’m sure he’s prayed to You also. Thank Jesus for letting him change with me.

“At least I told myself that I wouldn’t change without him. Somehow You planned out something about giving Matt a second chance for a friendship with us.

“I don’t know what Your plan is for Mom and Dad about trying to join the church community, but I’m not sure what they’re thinking there.

“I still don’t know why You had other plans for them when they left church community fifteen years ago, but they felt it was best to serve Christ Jesus alone.

“I don’t know if they read anything else besides Your Word. I don’t mind reading the Bible all the time, but I like reading other books.

“Maybe Matt and his dad could probably try to see if Mom and Dad would try doing that with other books.

“I’m sure they might like it because Your Word has Scripture mentioned. I know this because Matt has mentioned that.

“I will keep hoping they would try to share their journey without serving You to any other believers.

“I enjoyed the service at church this morning. I haven’t met the pastor yet.

“Keep talking Mom and Dad about changing like I did. I know they pray a lot, but I’m not sure how they do it.”

“Later today I’m going to write this prayer down in my notebook.

“I am looking forward to see how You will let these friendships improve with public.

“Hope you have Jim get better soon. I miss his company.

“In Your Name, Amen.”

That’s when he parked his truck in the driveway and let himself in.

“Mom, Dad, I’m home!”

Jake opened the door.

Megan walked down the stairs to greet him.

“Hi, Jake. How was church today?” Megan asked.

“Good. Thank you for asking.”

“Your father and I have news for you. I know we should have said something when it happened, but thought we’d wait for a while. I guess it’s now.”

“Where is he?” Jake asked.

“In his office. It looks like he’s spending time with God’s Word.”

“That’s a good thing. I talked with Saunders earlier at church. He really wants to help you guys.”

“I know, Jake. This is something we don’t want to share.”

“And not making friends with other believers?”

“They might not be religious like they say. That’s why we keep to ourselves. Do you understand?”

All he could do was shake his head, telling her didn’t. That’s when Hosea joined them.

“Jake, we need to talk.”

“That’s what she was just telling me. What news do you have for me?”

“It’s about my parents. I did receive a phone call from my mom. Your grandfather is having something going on with his health.”

“That’s too bad. When do you leave?”

“Very soon. You mother is coming along.”

“What’s going to happen with me?”

“You’ll be staying with Jim,” Megan told him.

Jake didn’t like what he heard.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“We don’t know that, Jake. We hope so. Jim’s parents said it was okay with them you stay there. We don’t know how long this is going to last.

“Your mother and I are praying some good news will be for us.”

“When do you leave?”

“In the middle of this month,” he told Jake.

“I hope he’ll be okay.”

“So do we, Jake.”

Then he excised himself and go to his room. He did like he promised God about writing that prayer that he said on the way home from church.

He told himself that he wouldn’t break any promises to the Lord. So far, so good.


	10. Chapter 10

Hosea:

Father, we love You with all of our heart. It’s nice to know Jake is changing his life by starting to know You. Of course we wanted Jake to be a religious person, and he found You on his own. Just help Jake with one favor from Megan and myself – don’t let him make the same mistake like we did when he was born.

I still don’t understand why Shawn Saunders was asking me about where Megan and I believe in Your Word. Of course You are providing us in a way we don’t know about after fifteen long years without worshipping You with another church congregation.

At least Shawn gave me something to think about at lunch. Megan and I still prefer where we are with You in our relationship. Megan and I believe in You differently than sharing Your love of Christ. I know it means if we do choose to start going to church again, we would have to repent.

Megan:

I do agree with Hosea on this, God. I’m not very happy about what Hosea told Saunders on where we stand in our relationship with You. We did agree that nobody (including Jake) would know about how we spend time serving You without attending a House of Yours every Sunday, but I have forgiven him.

At least You are showing us how to serve You without anybody else. Of course Your Word says to have a personal relationship with You, including other believers. At least it’s okay not to share our personal relationship with You with our friends who don’t know we don’t go to Your House.

Hosea:

Do You think there is a door opening for Megan and I to try going back to worship with other believers? She and I both agree that we are happy where we are now. We don’t plan to change our beliefs on Your Word.

Megan:

God, You have given both of us a good life together. We still don’t plan to share with our families about not going to church. Your Word did say every single one of us deserve a personal relationship with You. That has always what we have believed in, even if it means sharing our love and faith in You.

Hosea:

This is one of our longest prayers we do agree on going back to public relationship with You, let these people be religious like they say they are. I’m pretty sure I believe there are other people just like us who don’t go to Your House to worship and pray. No matter what the future holds for us, please keep it as it is now for whoever needs it.

Megan:

This is a crazy world in 2020, but also please help these people like us to keep their personal relationship no matter who they are. We do probably know by now is there are people like us out there are afraid to return to Your House. Please help them to keep this privacy to You.

Hosea:

No matter how many times we have said this to You, we will keep saying how much we love You. Even if Megan and I choose not to join a group of friends about our journey with You, we know where to look for You.

Megan:

We love writing these words down for You, Father. Both Hosea and I love writing these types of prayers so You can see them for Yourself. We will plan to continue this personal relationship with You the second we enter Heaven. We may not know what Your plan is in Heaven, but are looking forward to it.

Hosea:

We have a lot to tell You today. Please look after these people who are in need. I don’t think sharing anymore of our beliefs in Your Word with Shawn Saunders for him to help us to come back to the community. If we decide to go back to the community would be hard since we’re used to what we have now.

Megan:

Hosea and I both beg You to help his father in a time like this. Also look after Jake to make sure he is well – taken care of while we are away in California. We want to thank You for all the work You have done since the first day. We love You in Jesus’ Name, Amen.

Hosea:

We have a lot to tell You today. Please look after these people who are in need. I don’t think sharing anymore of our beliefs in Your Word with Shawn Saunders for him to help us to come back to the community. If we decide to go back to the community would be hard since we’re used to what we have now.

Megan:

Hosea and I both beg You to help his father in a time like this. Also look after Jake to make sure he is well – taken care of while we are away in California. We want to thank You for all the work You have done since the first day. We love You in Jesus’ Name, Amen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while I since I posted something new, but I still have been writing and haven't forgotten about you. Thank you for reading my stuff.

“Jake?” Hosea called.

Jake was in his bedroom when he heard his father call him.

“I’m coming, Dad!” he returned.

His bedroom door was shut, but was still able to hear Hosea.

“Will you come down for a bit?”

Jake opened his bedroom door and joined Hosea on the stairs.

“What, Dad?”

“Come and sit on the couch with me.”

“What do you want to talk with me about?”

“Your mother and I have been talking about the Saunders’s church. What’s it called again?”

“Crossroads. Why?”

Jake wasn’t understanding where this conversation was coming from, so he continued to listen.

“Where is Mom?”

“She went to the grocery store.”

“Oh. You can still tell me without having Mom around.”

“That’s what I’m doing, Jake. Your mother and I have decided on trying to return to church community, but it will be hard on us once we start when we decide the time is right. Saunders seems to think God is starting to open a door for your mother and myself return to His house. I’m not so sure about that. We will try to attend Crossroads after we come back from California being with my parents. They need us. You’ll be staying with Jim for a while.”

“Does Jim know I’m coming?” Jake asked.

“Allison told him. When I talked with Saunders at work, he said he would help us come back to church community. He just wants us to see that these members of the church say they’re Christians. Your mother and I aren’t sure if that church is telling the truth if they’re real Christians.”

“Dad, I’ve been going for two months now and those people are religious as they say they are. I have seen that for myself enough to know you and Mom both have to believe me on this one,” Jake told Hosea.

“We shall see for ourselves if believe they are spiritual people. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Yes. When you both see for yourselves, then you’ll really believe me.”

“We shall see. Your mother and I will continue talking with God to see what He has planned on this returning to church thing. You don’t need to share with Matt.”

“Jim and I are seeing for ourselves we are taking it sow for him to have a better relationship with s.”

“Saunders did mention a few of us should share about our journeys with Christ and what He has done to the changes in our life.”

“What are you going to do, Dad? Walk away without hearing what stories you will be hearing?”

“That’s another thing your mother and I have been praying about. We are both happy to know how proud of you that you’re deciding to start a relationship with Christ. You haven’t shared with us how you met Jesus. That can be a journey for us to hear from you.”

“Maybe. I know how you and Mom feel about this religion thing.”

“That’s exactly right, Son. I do remember you saying the three of us could read the Bible as a family. We have different translations, but we’ll work out something. This could be something to share with your classmate.”

“I never thought about sharing with Matt. I don’t even know Jim’s meeting with God on how he knew God. On how I knew who God is through Matt. He told me I should give believing in the Lord a try. So I did and look what I am today.”

“Mind if I ask you a question?” Hosea asked as both father and son heard the car garage open.

“Looks like Mom’s back. What’s your question you have for me?”

Megan walked in before Hosea could ask his question.

“Hi, Megan.”

“Hi, Jake and Hosea. What have I missed out when I was gone?”

“Nothing really. Jake and I were only talking about God asking us to go back to the community.”

“I guess I did miss out on this. Jake, did Jim say anything about Allison and Donald finding out he was starting to believe?”

“If he did, I don’t remember hearing about it. He agreed to try reading the Bible with me a shot, but hasn’t given me any answer.”

“Give Jim time to think about it. Don’t rush him,” Megan said.

“I’m not. I don’t like to do that with my best friend.”

“We will be taking you to Jim’s house over the weekend. You better start thinking on packing up,” Hosea said.

“Maybe Jim and I can try reading the Bible together.”

“That’s an idea. You don’t have to ask him while we’re gone,” Megan said.

“Like I just said, I’m not rushing him.”

“Good. Sometimes we all rush people. God doesn’t like it when we rush Him to give us something we want when He says not now,” Hosea said.

“I know. I think the pastor at the church mentioned that once.”

“Really?” Megan asked.

“Yes. I forget what he said that was a while ago,” Jake answered.

“That’s all right. What did you say his name was again?” Hosea asked.

“Tim Duncan. I don’t know much about him. If I met God sooner, I would have remembered or something like that.”

Hosea was helping Megan put the groceries away while the three of them talked.

Of course in the past fifteen years, Hosea and Megan always had questions that sometimes only God can answer. Right now they’re waiting to hear from God on what He has said about opening that door for them to start going to church and tithe.

At least we all know it has been a long time since they have done that and lots of changes had happened between then and now.

Now that Jake was starting to believe and know God a bit, he can talk with his mother and father about it whenever he wants. Since they’re older than he is, they might have answers.

A question popped in Jake’s head as they finished putting the groceries away. Megan then took her purse and put it back in the laundry room where she mostly keeps it.

“We’re thinking of leaving tomorrow to drop you off. Then we will come here and start packing ourselves,” Megan told Jake.

“Okay. I’ll see what I can come up with.”

“Whenever your mother and I travel, we usually bring God with us so we can keep communicating with Him. It’s not often you see His Word when you travel with us. We do it privately,” Hosea told Jake.

“Oh. I really never paid much attention to that.”

It was true.

So Jake dismissed himself and headed back to his bedroom. Once again he shut the door.

This could be fun talking with Jim about this while Hosea and Megan were out in California with Grandma and Grandpa on what they needed help with. Even Jim is a new believer in Christ also, he doesn’t think he would join the Catholic church like Allison and Donald. Wherever Jake goes, he tags along.

They are two peas in a pod.

One time during school, Matt thought it was a good idea that he keep in touch with Jake and Jim over the phone when they’re not in school. At least this is a start for the three of them.

Jake opened up his notebook and began to write. He thought it would be something God could see, so he began.

God,

I am looking forward to seeing what You are going to do with Mom and Dad. I think that’s cool news that they are starting to give it more thought.

At least it took time for You and myself to do that. I don’t know what You have planned for Mom and Dad if they decide to start coming back.

Thanks for giving Jim the chance to meet You. I won’t do this without him. Friendship is very important to us right now. I don’t know what You have told Mom and Dad about returning back to community.

I think it’s pretty cool to see how You work in mysteries ways. I remember Matt telling me that. I was surprised a little bit when he told me about You and the Bible. I didn’t believe in You or who You were before like I do now. I hope to meet the pastor at the church someday if You have that door opening.

I also want to see what You are doing with Jim too. Are You letting Jim have the chance to go to church with his mom and dad so they can see how he’s changed?

Maybe that could be something to mention with him this weekend when Mom and Dad drop me off for time being.

I hope You keep planning to look after Grandma and Grandpa while Mom and Dad are going to be with them. I think about Grandpa and Grandma all the time, even if it means I don’t see them very often. I do like hearing their voices on the phone. It does feel good to hear somebody’s voice you haven’t heard from in quite a while.

I will remember to bring Your Word with me to Jim’s house. I never knew much about Mom and Dad spend time with You while on travel. I know travel keeps you busy, but I am learning a lot of new things about Mom and Dad they never told me when I was growing up back then until today.

I am happy to see them change like this. I think this is a good way to have a conversation with You right now by writing. I am no writer, but this is pretty cool how You communicate with other believers like us.

After that, Jake closed his notebook. He planned on leaving the notebook home while being with Jim. He looked at the clock and saw it was still in the afternoon. Jake doesn’t subscribe to church for emails.

He got on the computer in the office downstairs. He shares the computer with his parents. He hopped onto the church’s website. It did have the sermon from Tim last Sunday. Before he could play it, he thought it was a good idea to have Megan and Hosea come in now so they could see for themselves about the church to give some ideas about returning.

“Mom, Dad, come here,” he said as he entered the living room.

They both looked at him.

“What is it, Jake?” Megan asked.

“Come into the office.”

“What are you doing in there?” Hosea asked.

“On the Internet. I think going to the website the church has so you can see what he said on Sunday.”

“All right. We will be right in,” Hosea said.

Jake headed back to the office. They joined him.

“Why are you showing us now?” Megan asked.

“Just to give you some ideas about coming back.”

“Fine. You can play the video,” Hosea said.

Jake did just that. Then that’s when Tim came on.

“I hope you all had a wonderful week. I sure did. It was mostly spending time with God’s Word.

“We will be talking about this today. Spending time with God is how we communicate with Him. That’s how we listen to Him. We might have friends in other faiths. Next week we will get into small groups and share our journeys with Christ Jesus and how we found out who He was in the beginning of the journey. I will share my story today how I came to know God. The amount of people for small groups is ten. No more than it.

“I first met God when I was a senior in high school. I did not go to church growing up. A friend of mine introduced Him to me. I was just turning eighteen when I met God and read the Bible for the first time. In the beginning, I did have a hard time at first by not understanding what God was telling me. In the beginning, I spent a lot of time with God. I had quite a relationship and got to know Him better and helped me understand His Word.

“The more I spent time with God, I had quite a relationship and I got to know Him better than I did in the beginning. Sometimes we can have a hard time figuring out our calling from God. In the first two years of college, I spent more and more time with God. I heard God tell me it was a calling for me to be a pastor. After graduating from college, that’s when I went to seminary.

“Sometimes we do something else and not listen to His calling. How do you react when God give you your own calling and you don’t know it, whether you are religious or not? If you are one of those people who don’t attend church, how do you figure out His calling for you to do what He wants?

“I don’t know anyone who does this sort of thing. For those who don’t go to church and have a calling of your own, how do you figure out His calling for you to do what He wants for those who don’t attend church and have a calling of your own, have you given a thought about returning to the community? For those who are, please consider giving this idea in mind if you decide to return to the community.

“Pray to God daily and you’ll be surprised on how God will say. I encourage you to do so. It might be hard at first, but give it time. This is all I can ask for you to do.”

Tim talked for a while longer, and then ended the service with prayer.

“Now what do you think?”

“It was good, Jake, but we’d still like to check this place out in person for ourselves. We’ll keep talking about it,” Megan said.

“Good.”

Then he went to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt saw Jake and Jim at school that Friday morning.

“Hi, Jake and Jim.”

“Hi, Matt,” Jim said.

“Have your mom and dad thought about trying to check out the church?” Matt asked.

“They were talking about it last night, but you know how they feel about people who aren’t religious like they say they are,” Jake said.

“How about your parents, Jim? Have they said anything about the invitation I gave you guys in the beginning?”

“Matt, that’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I have never said anything to Mom and Dad because they are Catholics.”

“That doesn’t mean they still can’t go to church with you, Jim. Thank you for saying something.”

“You’re welcome, Matt. I am happy to know you appreciate it.”

Jake couldn’t agree more with what Jim had just said, but was also happy that Jim spoke up about Allison and Donald.

“Sometimes Mom and Dad will talk about Jesus with me,” Jim replied.

“That’s good. Have you thought about going to church with them sometime?” Matt asked.

“Nope. Wherever Jake goes, I do the same. We never leave each other, right, Jake?”

“Exactly, Jim. Maybe you and I could read the Bible sometime together,” Jake suggested.

“You mean the three of us or just two of you?”

“Three of us,” Jake answered.

Jim and Matt both liked the idea.

“I think we all have different translations. I don’t think that’s a problem at all,” Matt said.

Matt looked like he just had an idea.

“Jake, Jim, have you met Pastor Duncan yet?”

Both of them shook their heads no.

“I’ll introduce you guys sometime. Do you think your mom and dad would be interested in meeting him?”

“Matt, I just told you that they want to see for themselves if the congregation are religious people on that.”

“I know, Jake, but keep talking with them about trying to go.”

“I will, Matt. By the way, the three of us watched online not too long ago.”

“What did they think?”

“They liked the message, but still want to check out for themselves.”

“All right. I’m sure our dads have talked about it.”

All Jake could do was nod his head like he knew what Matt had said, but wasn’t sure.

“Probably. Maybe the three of us can go on Sunday.”

“Good idea, Jake. Let me tell Dad they will try to come.”

“Thanks, Matt. If they don’t accept what they see on Sunday, that’s their decision and God’s. I can’t tell them what to think about the church.”

“I know, Jake, but it was just a thought.”

“I understand. I have no idea how God came up with the idea to open a door for you to join us.”

“Maybe God thought He had something for the three of us instead of you being friends without anyone else.”

“Who knows?”

“God,” Matt answered.

Before leaving, Matt said, “See you guys on Sunday. Maybe you could go to church with your folks, Jim. It wouldn’t hurt to do that once in a while.”

“Let me think about it, Matt. See you soon.”

When Matt left, Jake said, “I think Matt’s right.”

“About what?”

“Going to church with your mom and dad.”

“I don’t know. They know I have never been crazy about religion.”

“I’m surprised Mom and Dad have never told me their story until now, but that’s okay with me.”

“And me,” Jim agreed.

At dinner that night, Matt talked with Shawn and Erin.

“Dad, I talked with Jake and Jim at school.”

“How are they doing?” Erin asked.

“Good. Jim told me something that I never heard about.”

“Tell us,” Shawn said.

“Jim said his parents are Catholic.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Matt. Doesn’t mean Jim has to go to church with them,” Erin said.

“I know. Jim said that’s why he didn’t share anything about our invitation to church with them.”

“That’s fine too, Matt. Not every person is a Christian,” Shawn reminded his son.

“I know, but it’s important stuff.”

Erin agreed with Matt, and so did Shawn.

“Nobody is perfect, Matt. That’s how God planned it. I guess Hosea was right about how they keep relationships personal with God. I would doubt Hosea thinks about politics before God.”

“That’s a good thing,” Erin agreed.

“Maybe I’ll talk with Hosea tomorrow at lunch and see if they would like to come here for dinner sometime.”

“We can do it Sunday.”

“That’s a good idea, honey. I’ll mention it to him.”

“I mentioned to Jake that his mom and dad could go to church with us on Sunday. And he had an idea about spending time together with the Bible. I think that’s a good idea, but I think we’ll have to find a way to do it since there are so many translations out there,” Matt said.

“That makes sense.”

“Jake also seemed to like the idea of him, Jake and myself go to church on Sunday and meet Pastor Tim. They haven’t done that yet.”

“He’s really nice. I spend time with her once in a while,” Erin said.

“I know, Mom. Let’s see what Jake says about his mom and dad on Sunday. He did give me his number so he would tell us and we’ll go from there.”

“Sounds like a good plan, Matt. You did a very good thing today at school.”

“They somehow don’t understand how God opened a door to have three people in their relationship.”

“You mean they never had anyone else?”

“That’s what they said to me.”

“That’s too sad.”

“I guess some people are like that,” Matt agreed.

“You’re probably right, Matt.”

Shawn had an idea.

“Erin, I have an idea.”

“What’s that, Shawn?”

“Why not invite our small group friends over on Sunday? It would give Megan and Hosea a good idea on our friends at church and if they would accept the people.”

“I love that idea. Maybe not all of them might go, but we can still invite them over. We usually have it here anyway.”

Matt loved the idea also.

“Good idea, Dad. I love it too.”

“Thanks, Matt. I somehow thought you would.”

“Maybe that could improve their relationship with God in public,” Erin joined in.

“And maybe invite Pastor Tim so he could meet them. Maybe you could invite Jim as well, Matt. You said something about them only being together all the time and nobody else.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I will call Jake about it. I’ll let you know what he says about the idea.”

“And God loves it when people share their own stories with others.”

Matt agreed once more with Erin.

“Mom’s right, Dad. I love the idea. I don’t have Jim’s number, but I think Jake wouldn’t mind giving it to me and have him involved.”

After that, the three of them changed the subject and kept talking until they were all finished with dinner.

Matt didn’t have homework this week, so he had lots of time to spend time with his Bible. He tries to make time doing this every day. It doesn’t surprise Matt when he heard from Shawn that the Word of God was all that Hosea and Megan read and nothing else besides mail and newspaper. He’s never known anyone like that until now.

Later that evening, Jake received a phone call from Matt.

“Hi, Matt. How are you?” Jake asked.

“Doing well, thank you. My parents and I were just talking not too long ago. Before I share, I hope I’m not calling too late.”

“Not at all, Matt. It’s not too late for me to talk. Tell me what your idea is and I will see if that’s worth sharing with anyone else.”

“All right.”

Matt repeated Shawn’s idea to Jake. He seemed to like the idea too.

“Do you want me to tell them now or do you want to wait until tomorrow?”

“Now would be fine, Jake. I don’t mind waiting.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Jake, I’m sure. I thought it would be something to share with Jim too.”

Jake disappeared from his room for a couple of minutes. Both Hosea and Megan were in the living room, talking. Jake wasn’t sure what their conversation was all about.

“Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?”

“What’s that, Jake?” Hosea asked.

“I am talking on the phone with Matt Saunders. We were talking about Sunday.”

“What’s going on Sunday?” Megan asked.

“Church for sure. Matt wants us to meet Pastor Duncan after church is over. He really wants you and Dad to be there on Sunday, whether you want to show up or not. He did say his mom and dad invited you guys over there after church is over. It’s just going to be a small group of people.”

“What do you think, Hosea?”

“Is Matt still on the phone or are you finished talking with him?”

“Dad, we’re still talking. He didn’t mind until I got an answer from you.”

“We can check it out, Jake, but if we don’t like it, then we will leave. Is that fine with you?”

“I’m okay with it.”

He then left the living room.

“I bet it’s probably Shawn’s idea to do this for us,” Hosea told her.

Jake did hear what Hosea had just said.

“It looks that way,” Megan agreed.

Jake got back to his phone and said, “They’re going to check it out, Matt, but they said if they didn’t like it, then they’re out of there.”

“Understandable. I’ll let Mom and Dad know you’re coming over after church on Sunday. Do you want to talk about this with Jim or can I have his number and tell him?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Jake. Call me when Jim gives an answer.”

“I will. Talk to you later then.”

“Bye.”

Next Jake thought now was the perfect time to call Jim and tell him about Matt’s idea. Jake remembered Matt didn’t seem to mind about Jake going to church with Allison and Donald.

Jake listened to his friend’s phone for a few minutes, but he ended up leaving a voicemail.

“Hi, Jim. It’s me, Jake. I would like you to call whenever you get the chance. We need to talk. Hope to hear from you soon.”


	13. Chapter 13

Within the next day or so, Jim finally heard Jake’s message. He missed it when he left that message.

“Too bad I wasn’t here to talk with Jake.”

He was with Erin when that message showed up. Jim didn’t have his phone while he and Erin were at his doctor’s appointment that day.

“Did you say something, Jim?” Allison asked.

“Jake left a message a day or two ago. I feel guilty for not picking up the phone right away.”

“That was an important appointment more than Jake’s phone call.”

“I know, Mom.”

Donald was still at work when he and Allison were talking.

“Do you know what time Dad will be home?” Jim asked.

“No, I don’t. At least your appointment went well.”

“I know. I won’t have to do that anytime soon.”

Allison didn’t say anything. Of course Jim had always been healthy, which made her and Donald happy.

“Mom, did you hear anything about Jake’s grandparents from his mom and dad?” Jim asked.

“Yes, I did. Megan said she’s not going after all, but Hosea is. He leaves pretty soon. Somehow Megan felt it was a good idea to stay behind.”

“Why’s that?” Jim asked.

“His family goes to church, but she feels that they might bring it up.”

“Oh. They can always change the subject,” Jim said.

“I know. I think Megan said that their families don’t even know they don’t attend church.”

“Wow. No wonder they keep to themselves without sharing with others.”

“I know it’s sad, but I did hear from Saunders’ wife that they might invite a group of theirs from church and then Megan and Hosea might change their minds about going back.”

“I wonder why they chose to stay home all the time.”

“That’s none of our business, Jim. Some people feel that way, and not just them. If they want to keep to themselves, that’s fine. They don’t need to share with friends and family.”

“Do you think they would change their minds about going back to God’s House?” Jim asked.

“I don’t know. I have been praying for them at church as well.”

“How do you and Dad pray, Mom?”

“Mostly church,” Allison answered.

It didn’t surprise Jim because most people do that sort of thing.

And while thinking of Jake, he wasn’t so sure how Jake does his praying, but his guess was probably reading God’s Word whenever he can.

Jim now heard his phone ring.

“I’ll see you later, Mom,” Jim told Allison.

“Your father said this morning we’re going out to eat,” Allison said.

“Do you know where?”

“No, but I might guess it might be Olive Garden.”

“Yum.”

It was a favorite of the Harris’s.

Jim closed his bedroom door as he took Jake’s call.

“Hi, Jake.”

“Hi, Jim. I was worried about you a couple days ago.”

“About what?”

“That phone call I left on your voicemail.”

“Sorry. I feel guilty by not answering. I had an appointment to go to,” Jim replied.

“Oh.”

Jim didn’t bother bringing up what Allison had said about Megan and Hosea on his parents.

Jim probably figured out by now that Jake already knew about it.

At least Jake is always welcome to spend the night, Allison said.

Jim always enjoyed Jake’s company. Could he and Jake handle their friendship if Matt joins their group? he asked himself. That they would have to find out from God.

Matt had always talked about God in school, even around people who don’t believe like himself and Jake. Now they heard from Matt, they are believers now.

At least it’s a start.

Jim didn’t think he would see any reason to join the church, but Jake had thought the same thing, and Jim knew that.

Even though Donald and Allison are Catholic, he didn’t want to go with them. Wherever Jake goes, he tags along.

Jim was now upstairs talking with Jake.

“Jim, are you there?” Jake asked.

“Sorry, Jim. I must’ve stopped paying attention to the phone call.”

“It looks like it. What were you thinking that made you not answer me?” Jake asked.

“Our friendship with Matt, the church, Mom and Dad,” he answered.

“I understand. Mom said they aren’t going to California anymore.”

“That’s what I heard. Mom said just your dad might go since it’s his family.”

“Of course they are. I was told I didn’t meet them until I was about a month old. I feel bad for Grandma and Grandpa right now on what’s going on.”

“I know you do.”

“I was asking why you didn’t call me immediately when I left that message on the voicemail.”

“Sorry. I had a doctor’s appointment and Mom was with me. I didn’t think about my phone until today.”

“No wonder you didn’t return the call, Jim. I was worried when you didn’t answer.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m not mad at you. You’re my only and best friend,” Jake told him.

“And same with you. I don’t think we’ll be close friends with Matt.”

Jake seemed to agree with him, he could tell.

“If he’s not interested in sticking with this friendship, Jim, I’m fine with that.”

“Same with me. You never know what’s going to happen.”

Jake agreed with his best friend again.

“No matter what, Jim, you and I will always be together.”

“I remember that after we got to know each other.”

“Me too. We might even get married on the same day if we plan to do that.”

“Agreed. There’s no telling what the future looks like for us. Do you ever picture it. Jake?”

“Not really. What about you?”

“No.”

“We’ll just see what will happen until the time comes.”

The two best friends talked about fifteen more minutes and God wasn’t mentioned ever that. It was fine with him and Jake. They needed a break from talking about God for a while, even though God was still with them during their phone conversation that didn’t have Him.

But He listens to everything you say, both negative and positive.

Jim heard Donald show up sometime between five and five – fifteen. Jim was downstairs watching TV when Donald entered the room.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, Jim. How are you?” Donald asked.

“Good. Mom’s asleep upstairs if you want to know where she is.”

“Thanks for telling me. I wanted to say hello to her when I got home.”

“I know. She’s been asleep for about an hour or two.”

“Is she feeling all right, Jim?” Donald asked.

“Yes. I don’t know what made her so tired in one day.”

“I understand, Jim,” Donald said.

“I know, Dad. I still don’t know what we are doing for dinner if she’s been asleep this long.”

“We’ll figure something out. Why not do pizza? Are you up to that?” Donald asked.

“I am, but I don’t know about Mom like I said before.”

That’s when they both heard Allison coughing from the bedroom.

“I’ll go see if your mother needs anything.”

“Good idea, Dad.”

Jim watched as Donald walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

“Are you all right, Allison?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Jim just told me you’ve been asleep for a couple hours.”

“I have been. What time is it?”

“Five – fifteen,” Donald answered.

“I didn’t know it was that late.”

Allison coughed again.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I understand, Jim,” Donald said.

“I know, Dad. I still don’t know what we are doing for dinner if she’s been asleep this long.”

“We’ll figure something out. Why not do pizza? Are you up to that?” Donald asked.

“I am, but I don’t know about Mom like I said before.”

That’s when they both heard Allison coughing from the bedroom.

“I’ll go see if your mother needs anything.”

“Good idea, Dad.”

Jim watched as Donald walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

“Are you all right, Allison?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Jim just told me you’ve been asleep for a couple hours.”

“I have been. What time is it?”

“Five – fifteen,” Donald answered.

“I didn’t know it was that late.”

Allison coughed again.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

She sounded like a cold was coming, Jim noticed.

No wonder she’s been asleep this entire time, he told himself.

He now heard his stomach growl the minute Donald mentioned the word pizza to Allison.

“You stay in bed. I’ll check on your later.”

“Fine with me.”

She fell asleep once again when Jim watched Donald come downstairs.

“She sounds sick,” Jim replied.

“Yes, she does. Just leave her alone for a while.”

“All right. Is there anything I could do?”

“Set the table,” Donald said.

“I’ll do that when it’s time for pizza.”

“That’s fine,” Donald told him.

“Mom told me about Jake’s mom canceling out on the California trip with his dad.”

“I did hear that too. I actually had lunch with him and chairman Saunders.”

“Where did you go?”

“Nothing special.”

“Mom did mention Olive Garden. I guess that’s not happening anytime soon.”

Donald shook his head.

“You’re right, Jim. I’ll go order pizza.”

Jim’s stomach growled again.

“Good idea. I’m hungry anyway, Dad.”

“What are you watching?”

Jim told him.

“I remember watching that show years ago. What do you think of it?”

Lately, Jim’s been interested in westerns, both novels and television.

“I like it,” Jim said.

“That’s good. It was a favorite of mine back then. If I remember right, I think it was my first television show when I watched TV for the first time. I don’t watch it much anymore.”

After Donald said that, he made the call for pizza orders.

When he finished that phone call, he said, “Jim, pizza will be here in about fifteen minutes. It’s delivery. I thought it was a good idea since I just came home.”

“It does make sense for sure,” Jim agreed.

Jim didn’t bother sharing Jake’s phone call that came in a couple days ago. It was true Jake wasn’t mad at him for missing that, which was a good thing.

Jim was now on commercial break again after Donald finished ordering pizza.

He heard his phone ring.

“You can change the channel if you want, Dad. I think it might be Jake calling again.”

“All right. I’ll watch the news.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

It’s not very often Jim watches the news with Donald and Allison.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jim.”

“Hi, Matt. How are you?”

“Just good, thanks for asking. Jake gave me your phone number.”

“Why are you calling me?”

“Because Mom and Dad are having a group of friends from church over this Sunday and I thought you might be interested in going. I think Dad your dad might show up.”

“I’ll talk with him about it at dinner.”

When Jim finished climbing up the stairs, he peeked into the bedroom and Allison was asleep again. Jim didn’t want to interrupt her.

“Why did you call me about it?”

“I thought you want to show up. Jake said he might go, with or without his mom and dad. He said they’re still talking about it.”

“I guess that’s good news, then. I’ll be happy to join. Wherever Jake goes, I go. No matter what.”

“I understand that. I was thinking while Mom and Dad are having their group of friends from church are over, the three of us can hang out in my bedroom and try to read the Bible together like you mentioned.”

“I never mentioned anything, Matt. It was Jake’s idea. That was before I went to church for the first time in my life.”

“I’m happy you and Jake are starting to see and believe God is everywhere in our lives.”

“Yes, I do. I should’ve figured that out a long time ago.”

Matt had to agree.

“God’s right here with our phone conversation, Jim. He listens to everything we say.”

“I know He does. I haven’t spent time with Him lately.”

“You should. That’s important we do it every day, no matter what time or place we are.”

“Does school count?”

“Yes,” Matt answered.

“Oh.”

Jim didn’t say anything else after that.

So he and Matt talked until Donald called him for pizza.

“Coming!” Jim returned.

“What’s going on?” Matt asked.

“Dad ordered pizza, so it looks like he picked it up at the door.”

“You mean delivery?”

“Yes,” Jim answered.

“I’ll let you go and do what you need. I’ll talk with you tomorrow in school.”

“All right, Matt. See you tomorrow.”

That’s when Jim entered the kitchen and washed his hands. After that, he and Donald helped themselves to pizza.

“Mom hasn’t come down yet. She was asleep when I went to have my conversation on the phone.”

“That’s all right. I’m sure she’ll be better in the morning. I don’t think it’s anything serious that’s making her sleep most of the afternoon.”

Jim didn’t know either.

“She sounded sick earlier since I heard her cough a couple of times.”

“I know, Jim, but she sounded like she didn’t have a cold coming or anything. I’m thankful for that.”

“Me too.”

They talked about what happened with Donald’s day.

“Where did you eat lunch?” Jim asked his father.

He told Jim.

“Oh. I talked with Matt Saunders just now. He said something that you and Mom might show up at their house on Sunday after church with a group of their friends.”

“Yes, he did mention that. I’m planning on going. It depends on your mother if she’s still like this before then.”

“I believe it, Dad. Matt thought it was a good idea that he, Jake and I read the Bible together. That’s what we might do while you’re with those friends.”

“All right. At least you’re smart enough to behave yourself.”

“Did Jake’s dad respond to the invitation? You know how they’ve been since we heard about this God providing for them on not going to church since Jake was born.”

“That’s none of our business if they don’t want to share with anyone, Jim. Keep that in mind.”

“I have been, Dad. I was just curious on how Jake’s dad responded.”

“I don’t know. He looked a little bit interested, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. I’m guessing by doing that tells us they’re not sure if they are going or not.”

“I see.”

After they finished eating pizza, both Jim and Donald washed the plates and put them away.

“I think I’ll go upstairs for a while. I hope you don’t mind, Dad.”

“Of course not, Jim. I’ll stay down here and read the paper.”

“Fine with me. I’ll see you later.”

After Jim went upstairs and closed his door, he hoped and agreed with Matt that Hosea and Megan would show up on Sunday. He’s keeping his fingers crossed until Jake says something.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night after he was in bed, Jake heard Hosea and Megan talking in their room.

“What do you think we should do on Sunday, Megan? Check out if those people really say they are religious like they say?” Hosea asked.

“I am still thinking about it. I’ll let Erin know unless you want to share with Shawn.”

“Either way works. Shawn says that the deadline to RSVP would be Thursday, so we still have plenty of time to do that. Shawn said their pastor would be there too. Jake hasn’t met the pastor yet.”

“I thought he did when he first started going.”

“No, Megan. That’s what I’ve been hearing.”

“Should we pray about it before falling asleep?” Megan asked.

“Fine with me. Do you want to start or should I?”

“You can start. I’ll do it next time.”

Jake continued to listen. He was interested in what their prayer was going to be. He still couldn’t sleep yet. Megan and Hosea were still on his mind if they would change their minds about God and Him telling them it’s time to go back in public with new relationships.

So Hosea began.

“Father, Thank You for another successful day. It’s been a busy time for us.

“Please continue to look after my mother and father during this time.

“We know this decision about Sunday is up to us, but we do know You provide for us in Your own way since leaving Your House fifteen years ago.

“You provide in mysterious ways that nobody can understand how You work that way.

“We still haven’t been able to figure out what Your plans are if we decide to go back to church and meet people who are not religious like they say that they are.

“That is something we need to see for ourselves, God. Of course Megan and I do know there are other religions out there besides Christian. We don’t know why You chose for us to be home all the time and keep to ourselves in our beliefs in You. You’ve always been good to us and people around the world.

“We are still praying for Jake as he grows his relationship with You and the Saunders’s son. We are excited to see what You have planned for the rest of his life as a young man when he gets to college in the future. Would he still believe in You or would he make the same mistake Megan and I have made years ago?

“That is something we don’t want him to make.

“We enjoy knowing that You somehow have planned to have Jake’s birthday the same as Your Son Christ Jesus. You have done so many amazing things in Your Word and in other people’s lives, including ours.

“We love You and pray in Your Name. Amen.”

“Amen,” Megan repeated.

That’s when they fell asleep except for Jake. He couldn’t believe Hosea and Megan on how much they have prayed for him since he was born on Christmas. Jim’s birthday was Thanksgiving, which was also a holiday.

‘Just wait until Matt and Jim hear that I listened to their prayer tonight. Matt would really love that, but not sure about Jim. I wonder if he talked with his mom and dad about God recently. I’ll just have to hear for myself at school,’ Jake told himself.

He knew for sure that Megan and Hosea use powerful words in prayers such as that one.

Before Hosea and Megan fell asleep, he heard Hosea say, “Megan, we forgot to write this down.”

Megan opened one eye. She was starting to fall asleep like he was.

“You’re right. Maybe the next prayer we can do that.”

“We better remember. I can write one at work in the morning.”

“See you in the morning and good – night.”

“Good – night, Megan.”

That’s when Jake ended up falling asleep himself, but he still couldn’t take that prayer of Megan and Hosea’s prayer off his mind. No wonder he couldn’t focus on falling asleep tonight, but he would have to, no matter what.

Let’s wait and see what happens later this week.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Hosea was going through the book of Jeremiah when Shawn knocked at the door.

“Come in,” Hosea called.

That’s when he looked up from the Bible and found Shawn standing in front of him.

“Hi, Shawn.”

“Hi, Hosea. How are you?”

“Just fine, thank you for asking.”

“I came here because I wanted to talk.”

“About what, Shawn?” Hosea asked.

“God.”

‘Here we go again. He’s always talking about Christ, but I don’t mind if it’s too much. That’s what Jake said about when he was in school,’ Hosea thought.

“What do you want to share now?”

“Did you know you’re invited to our house on Sunday?”

“Yes.”

“Well, have you made up your mind?”

“Still working on it, but we prayed to God about it just last night,” Hosea replied.

“That’s a good thing. So are Erin and myself.”

“You talk about Him a lot, but I don’t mind it even if you talk about Him and nothing else. You can never stop talking about Jesus.”

“That’s exactly right, Hosea. God loves it when we talk about faith with other people.”

All Hosea could do was nod his head without saying anything right away. He said something a few minutes later.

“You have a good idea on getting us together, Shawn, but Megan and I still don’t think we’re ready for this right now.”

“I think you and Megan are ready. We’re still praying for you two and your son.”

“Thank you, Shawn.”

Shawn saw the Bible in front of Hosea.

“What are you reading today?” Shawn asked.

“Jeremiah,” Hosea answered.

“What verse and chapter?”

“Jeremiah Chapter twenty – nine verse eleven.”

“That’s a good verse. It’s a favorite.”

“I don’t play favorites when I read Scripture. I read.”

“What version is that from?”

“New International Version. It’s the only one I read.”

“Very nice. I don’t spend much time with that one. I have that copy in my office too.”

“I’m not surprised,” Hosea said.

“How do you pray to God?” Shawn asked.

Hosea told him.

“Not too long ago, Megan and I took turns writing a prayer. I would do a paragraph and then she would do another. That’s how we communicate with God. We believe that He likes to see what we pray.”

“A lot of people do that, Hosea. Erin and I do the same thing, but we don’t do what you and Megan do.”

“Everyone’s different,” Hosea agreed.

“True. Same thing goes with other beliefs.”

“This is exactly why Megan and I keep to ourselves is because of other beliefs out there.”

“I understand that. There is never too much faith, no matter what religion you are in.”

Hosea saw Shawn made another good point.

“Amen.”

“Do me a favor, Hosea.”

“What’s that, Shawn?”

“Let us know in the next two days what you and Megan will decide on Sunday.”

“I’m not surprised,” Hosea said.

“How do you pray to God?” Shawn asked.

Hosea told him.

“Not too long ago, Megan and I took turns writing a prayer. I would do a paragraph and then she would do another. That’s how we communicate with God. We believe that He likes to see what we pray.”

“A lot of people do that, Hosea. Erin and I do the same thing, but we don’t do what you and Megan do.”

“Everyone’s different,” Hosea agreed.

“True. Same thing goes with other beliefs.”

“This is exactly why Megan and I keep to ourselves is because of other beliefs out there.”

“I understand that. There is never too much faith, no matter what religion you are in.”

Hosea saw Shawn made another good point.

“Amen.”

“Do me a favor, Hosea.”

“What’s that, Shawn?”

“Let us know in the next two days what you and Megan will decide on Sunday.”


	16. Chapter 16

When Hosea came home and joined Megan and Jake at the kitchen table, he asked how their day went.

“Good,” both Megan and Jake replied.

After they said grace, Jake decided to start the conversation this time.

“Mom, Dad, I have something to share.”

“What’s that, Jake?” Hosea asked.

Tonight they were having grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup.

“Jim’s starting to have negative thoughts again.”

“About what, Jake?” Megan asked.

“Friendship with Matt, that’s what.”

“What is driving Jim nuts this time?” Hosea asked.

“Well, you know how Matt’s always talking about God?”

“Yes. Shawn does talk about God with us, but not all the time. What does Jim say this time?”

“He’s just getting annoyed by all the talk Matt’s been doing since we began the friendship. You know how it’s always been Jim and myself.”

“Yes, Jake, we know. Somehow God is giving you the chance to add a new person to the friendship list,” Megan told him.

“You think so? I’m happy where Jim and I are right now.”

“I know, honey, but things change every day. God must have some plans with Matt being your friend. Matt has more friends than you do.”

“I know, Mom. You bet he does. What’s wrong with just Jim and myself?”

“Nothing. It’s nice to add someone every once in a while. It took your mother and I a couple of years to know each other and share the same friends. That’s how we met,” Hosea said.

“Did they go to your church back then?” Jake asked.

“Some of them,” Megan answered.

“How long did it take you to know each other before getting married and having children?” Jake asked.

“A few years. We didn’t go to college together, so one day we ended up running into each other,” Megan said.

“I do remember the first time we ran into each other after college. It was a surprise,” Hosea agreed.

“So you still don’t know if you’re interested in trying to go back to the church?” Jake asked them.

“We’re still praying about it, Jake. We haven’t heard from God about what He says about Sunday. It’s only Tuesday, and Shawn says I have to answer him by Thursday.”

“Matt isn’t rushing us, Dad. It should be interesting on who would show up and for you to meet.”

“That’s true, Jake, but we still want to see for ourselves that these people really are who they say they are. That’s when we will make up our minds,” Megan repeated.

“Your mother’s right, Jake.”

“Dad, I think you’ll like this church. They’re big, but you don’t need to know every person to attends. Matt’s the only one Jim and I know at that church.”

“Maybe we’ll try to go on Sunday and see what the service looks like. Does the pastor wear hats and jerseys?”

“Not from what I’ve been seeing when I first started going. He mostly preaches.”

“We’ll pray tonight and see what God tells us about Sunday, Hosea.”

“We will do that. How do you pray, Jake?”

“I mostly write.”

“So do we. How do you do it, Jake? Write down the date when you pray to God?” Megan asked.

“No, I don’t. I don’t see any reason to date prayers.”

“We like doing it. Gives us ideas whenever we look back at the writing,” Hosea told him.

“A lot of people like writing prayers to God. It’s their way to see if He’s read it on the words we use.”

“I know. Matt does his praying all the time, no matter what time and place,” Jake replied.

“Prayer needs to stay in schools, Jake. Prayer’s very important and powerful. One day when we left the church community and never looked back. That was a few weeks before you were due,” Megan said.

“Wow. You guys have changed a lot since the beginning of leaving and staying home this whole time. I’m sure you guys will get the idea of seeing how much you’ve missed out since the day I was born.”

“You could be right, Jake,” Hosea agreed.

“Jake is right, Hosea. I happen to see how much we’ve grown since we shared with Jake the first time about leaving the church community. I know it’s been fifteen years since the last time we heard a sermon, but we never really thought about returning when we thought it was time to turn away from His House.”

“I’ve seen how much you guys have improved since the first time you shared this story with me. I guess you’re really finding out on how much you’ve missed. I’m sure you might recognize some faces at church on Sunday and the get – together on Sunday.”

“Jake, we probably won’t recognize anybody because that wasn’t the church we attended.”

“I thought it was,” Jake said.

“No,” Megan said.

“Oh. What church did you go to?”

“I can’t remember since it’s been so long,” Megan replied again.

“I don’t remember either. All I do remember is that the church we were members of was close by to the house.”

“Do you think it’s still there?” Jake asked.

“Of course it’s not. I’m not sure what happened to it,” Hosea said.

“That’s too bad the church had to close down.”

“Yes, it is. Some churches do that, but they do continue to have their services. Even if it means the Internet.”

Hosea agreed and said, “That’s another reason we don’t watch TV or online. We like to think God is the only one who preaches to us when we read His Word every day.”

“I’m sure you read books that are published.”

“No, Jake. The Bible is the only book we read. We like to keep to ourselves as we’ve said before,” Hosea told him.

“Oh. The books out there say a lot about God.”

“Of course they do, but we don’t think we’ll try that anytime soon.”

“Have you talked with Grandma and Grandpa lately, Dad?”

“No, I haven’t. I was thinking of calling them later tonight and see how Dad’s doing. I was thinking about them also. Good thing you brought it up, Jake.”

“No problem, Dad. Tell them hi from me.”

“Will do. I hope Dad’s getting better. He’s somebody that’s our prayer list. I’m going to see if God has changed him and Mom since the last time we talked.”

“That’s a good idea, Hosea. I think we need to write our prayer tonight.”

“I think so too, Megan. Jake, have you met the pastor at the church yet?”

“No, I haven’t. Maybe this is why we’re invited to Matt’s house on Sunday. I have wanted to meet him earlier, but somehow Matt never really gave out an introduction.”

“I guess God’s probably deciding to do that on Sunday if we accept the invitation.”

“You should accept, Dad. I’d go if I were you. Jim, Matt and I will hang out upstairs in his bedroom and read the Bible while you guys visit downstairs. I think Matt told Jim a couple days ago he should try going to his mom and dad’s church for once.”

“That’s a good idea, Jake, but it’s up to Jim on that one.”

“I know, Mom. I’m excited to see what’s going to happen on Sunday if you and Dad decide to go. Maybe Jim’s parents are going.”

“Do they know Saunders, Hosea?”

“I think so. Shawn did mention his wife met Allison.”

“Really? Did she say how and where they met?” Megan asked.

“No, she didn’t. I don’t know if you’ve met Erin Saunders.”

“I would like to meet her sometime. Do you know her, Hosea?”

“No. I’m going to accept Shawn’s invitation and tell him we’re planning to go.”

“All right, Dad!”

“But first we need to hear what God says. Then we’ll accept if God say yes or no. Either way we’ll take it,” Megan told Jake.

“I know. Keep talking to God and see what will happen between now and Sunday. That’s what I’m doing.”

“You’re ahead of us, Jake.”

Several minutes later, they changed the conversation to other things.

When they were finished eating, Jake thanked Megan for the grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup. That was his favorite soup.

“I’m going to do my homework now. I hope that’s okay with you guys.”

“Of course it is, Jake. We’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Mom and Dad. Don’t forget to tell Grandma and Grandpa hi for me.”

“Will do.”

Then Jake left to go upstairs.


End file.
